Love Of Her Life
by tayababy
Summary: Beverly is pining. Set 3 years after Nemesis. two who should have been together long ago finally are. PC, RT, please r
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Since my dear mother introduced my sister and I to Star Trek Voyager at the end of 2004, we have watched the whole series atleast twice, and seen some episodes many more times than that. Eventually, when she got sick of hearing me quote the funny bits from memorable episodes like _Q and the Grey _and _Bride of Chaotica!_, she went to the video store and brought home Season One of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Since the day we were introduced to Voyager, against our will, we have become self-pronounced Trekkies. Now that we are watching Next Gen, I find myself writing a TNG fic, even though I have only watched up to Season 3. My apologies if some things are outdated, but I have been needing to get this story off my mind since I started writing STV:TNG. Please r&r, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many temper tantrums we throw, Star Trek never has and never will belong to the fans sobs, but fanfic exists so we can speculate what should happen after the series ends and Paramount see it as inefficient (to quote Seven of Nine) to produce more movies on the better series! (AKA Voyager and TNG)**

_AN: And yes, I am sorry if the time/speed ratio is out just a little bit, warp speed and time don't mix in my overloaded head!_

Star Trek: The Next Generation

Love of her Life

Synopsis: Beverly Crusher had spent the whole three years after the events of Nemesis as head of Starfleet Medical without the love of her life - Jean-Luc Picard. Now that the Enterprise-E is back visiting Earth, Doctor Crusher tries as hard as she can to transfer back to the ship she loves and return to the Captain she loves even more...

Prologue

_Starfleet Cemetary, Memorial Park, Paris, Earth_

Doctor Beverly Picard stood at the top of the hill looking over Starfleet's most official, most private resting place for their finest officers. As she stood staring at the white headstones lined up on the rolling plains, she was not looking at them, she was looking over her life.

It had been atleast 15 years since her last visit to the sacred place. That time it was to visit Data, almost 5 years after his tragic death. Beverly silently reminisced her life after the episode with Shinzon, an event which had almost cost her beloved his life.

The rustling of leaves from behind pushed her deeper into her memories, leaving her in an almost trance-like state...

Chapter One

_Doctor Beverly Crusher's office, Starfleet Medical, San Fransisco, Earth_

Doctor Beverly Crusher looked directly at the screen of the console in front of her. On it, a subspace transmission from the Enterprise filled the screen, and her heart.

The subspace message, a visual one from Jean-Luc, read:

_Dear Beverly_

_I know it has been three years since we last saw eachother, but that could not be avoided. In those three long years, I have thought about you everyday, almost every available minute. My senior staff, and indeed my ship, does not feel the same without you, without your imput. I would like to inform you that the Enterprise is scheduled for a routine overhaul at Utopia Planetia in approximately one months time. While she is docked, I will be visiting Earth, and I would like to come and see you. Also, my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Kate Pulaski, will be retiring from space service at that time, so I would, in all sincerity, love you to return to your home on the Enterprise as CMO again._

_Beverly, I love you with all my heart, and I know you do too, so please, do consider your return home carefully, as there will be a surprise waiting for you here._

_Remember, dear Beverly, how much I love you, and that I never plan on us being separated ever again._

_All my love,_

_Jean-Luc_

With the end of the transmission, the screen in front of her eyes converted back to the Starfleet insignia, all traces of Jean-Luc's handsome face gone. Tears slowly appeared in her eyes, as she too had missed the love of her life while they had been apart.

The door chime rang, interrupting Beverly's homesick thoughts and forceing her to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes and straighten her auburn hair. "Come," she called, hiding all evidence of sadness from her vioce.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway walked through the door of the Doctor's office, her youngest daughter, Maggie, in tow.

"Hello, Beverly," she said, friend to friend, as any friend of Jean-Luc was a freind of her.

"Hello, Kathryn, hello Maggie, it's good to see you two again. What brings you to my office on a lovely spring day like this?" The adults looked out of Beverly's office window to see a severely overcast sky, evidence a storm was brewing.

"Beverly, I've come here on official business," a comforting look from the Admiral to the Doctor soothed any discomforts Beverly had previously had on her system. "Beverly, Jean-Luc contacted me a couple of days ago, saying that he was in need of a new Chief Medical Officer, and requested one specific doctor. I know he's had Kate Pulaski for three years now on the Enterprise, but he's asked for you to come back, to come home again."

Beverly looked her superior in the eyes, seeing the sincerity on the understanding gaze it gave her. "Kathryn, I know. I just received a transmission from him, asking me to take that position. He said he wanted me to come home."

As Beverly finished what she was saying, she let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Doctor Beverly Crusher felt as if she had let a huge weight just fall off her shoulders. Kathryn looked from the distressed doctor to her young daughter and back again. Even she could tell Beverly was torn between the love of her life and her career.

"And, Kathryn," Beverly said to the Admiral. "Who would take over here, at Starfleet Medical, while I take back my old position on the Enterprise?" The look she was giving made her look even more distressed and torn.

The question was one that made Kathryn Janeway stop for a minute to think. "You know, my old CMO, an EMH-1, could possibly do the job," it was only a suggestion, but Janeway recieved a confised look from the distraught doctor. "Or not," she said, cancelling that though.

"Maybe Kate Pulaski would take the position. If she's transferring off the Enterprise, I'm sure she could take up head of Strafleet Medical for a year or two..." Beverly Crusher trailed off, traces of tears coming back into her voice.

As they sat in thought, young Margaret Kimberly Janeway squirmed in her chair, the anxious youngster obviously getting tired of sitting around watching her mummy talk with a doctor.

The two women sat in thought in the office for a long time, only interrupted my Maggie's squirming every now and again.

_USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, close to Pluto, Earth's solar system_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard took one last walk down to Sickbay to see how his soon-to-be ex-Chief Medical Officer was holding up in her office. Not even he knew who would be her replacement, but in true Enterprise fashion, Jean-Luc knew the whole crew were hoping Beverly Crusher would return to her home and family aboard the ship.

As the doors to Sickbay opened, Doctor Selar looked up from her work at a station to silently greet him, then pointed towards the CMO's office where he knew Kate Pulaski was sitting, contemplating her transfer off the Enterprise.

Knocking ever so lightly on the door frame, Jean-Luc stared at the face of Kate Pulaski for some time, wondering when she would notice his presence in her office.

Strangley enough, the Doctor looked up on her own, to stare Picard in the face, sadness in her clear blue eyes.

"You know, Jean-Luc, I really enjoyed serving on this ship. But I can't help feeling this Sickbay has always belonged to Beverly Crusher, and any CMO after her has just been keeping the seat warm for her return."

Kate Pulaski saw the sad look in Jean-Luc Picard's eyes, and instantly realised he was in love with Beverly Crusher. Very deep, real, true love. And the separation anxiety was almost killing him.

"Jean-Luc, why don't you just call her?" Doctor Pulaski looked sympathetially at her commanding officer, a knowing, understanding look on the CMO's face.

Captain Picard squirmed and fidgeted in his position, stangin in front of the Doctor's desk in her office. He started pacing, the random eye movements he was displaying hinted he was at war with his feelings. He looked up at the woman behind the desk, whose lips were moving, and, instead of seeing the older, blonde-haired woman who had been 'keeping the seat warm' for the last three years, he saw the outlines of Beverly Crusher, the woman he wanted to be with at that precise moment.

"Captian?" Pulaski said. "Captain! Captain Picard!"

The last screech of his name brought Jean-Luc out of his thoughts and back to his Sickbay. The outlines of the woman he loves dissapeared with his daydreams.

"Yes, Doctor?" he asked, directing his attention to Katherine Pulaski, remembreing his reason or venturing to Sickbay in the first place.

"It's so nice of you to come and wish me off, this coming from a Captain is really... touching." The look on Kate's face was one of understanding, caring and copassion. Even she knew how much Jean-Luc missed Beverly. They all did, but probably not in the way he missed her.

"Yes, Doctor. I hope you have many successes at Starfleet Medical, in your new position. I also hope you make as many friends on Earth that you made here."

Even Doctors Alyssa Ogawa and Selar knew Picard's heart wasn't in his farewell, but was focussed on the one woman who truly made his life complete. Doctor Beverly Crusher.

Picard walked out of Sickbay and towards his quarters on deck eight, his mind lightyears away on Earth. He was counting down the days until they reached Command, and they were now only one day away. As he was travelling in the turbolift, he could almost smell her perfume, the scent of her hair, her lab coat, her uniform. Great, he thought, now I'm pining for her.

The chirp of his communicator brought Jean-Luc's attention from Earth to the Enterprise. Tapping the small badge on his chest, he answered the interruption, probably from his First Officer, Commander LaForge.

"Picard here," his voice echoed through the almost empty turbolift.

"Captain," Geordi's disembodied voice now echoed around him. "We have received a subspace message from an unknown Federation vessel. They are asking for you, sir."

Even Picard knew Geordi was lying, the tone of his voice gave it away almost imediately. "Patch it through to my quarters, Geordi. I'll answer it there. Picard out."

Jean-Luc wondered who the communique was really from. It wasn't like Will and Deanna Riker were close enough to call and visit, were they?

_USS Titan, Utopia Planetia Space Station, Earth orbit_

"Captain Riker, please report to Sickbay."

A shipwide hail caught the attention of the Titan's CO by surprise. A call to Sickbay in the middle of the Alpha shift was something that did not happen everyday.

Thoughts went running through the Captain's mind. His yearly physical wasn't for another six weeks, there had not been any major injuries reported with the last battle simulation and the away team had returned from Mars in good health. Since they had only just secured the starship at Utopia Planetia, no crew had been transferred, so only one thing could be wrong - Deanna.

"On my way," he said, answering the hail and heading for the turbolift at a quick pace. Any faster would unsettle his already-anxious crew. Deanna still had a month left to go with her pregnancy, barring any complications, but, as he knew, anything could happen with his half-Betazoid empathic wife.

The turbolift doors closed, barring any sympathetic thoughts from his Bridge crew. "Sickbay," he ordered the lift, his mind already with the CMO eight decks below.

When he reachedhis destination, Will Riker almost ran into the CMO's office, worried about his wife and her currently fragile state.

To his surprise, Deanna was sitting in the chair opposite Doctor Ashlee Ferguson, a huge smile on her face, her arms sitting instinctively on her swollen abdomen. She was facing a highly distraught Will, her eyes almost laughing at the terrified look on her husband's face.

_Why are you so worried, Imzadi?_ she thought, projecting her question into his head.

_I thought there was something wrong with you or the baby_, he replied, thinking his thoughts into her head, exactly the way she taught him years ago.

_Trust me, you would know instantly if anything was wrong._

"Captain," Doctor Ferguson called, bringing Will Rikers thoughts from his wife back to Sickbay. "I called you down here for a very special reason. Though we have only just docked here, someone is already visiting us, and she wants to see you two."

Ashlee's face was glowing, her eyes shining brightly. Deanna and Will shared a quick look, before turning back to look at their CMO. Before either of them could say anything to Ash, a figure jumped out from behind the bulkhead to scare Deanna, making her spring from her seat.

Deanna Troi-Riker turned to see her unofficial sister, Doctor Beverly Crusher. As they stared into eachothers eyes and screamed loudly, dancing around in eachothers grip as softly as tehy could, without disturbing the baby.

"Beverly," Will grinned. "I had no idea you were coming. What brings you to the Titan?"

Beverly and Deanna stopped bouncing and screaming, almost collapsing in eachothers arms, their faces showing the other's intense joy.

"Will, I had to visit and tell you. Since the Enterprise is coming in to drydock for a refit, I have gone to the trouble of organising a small get together for our old senior staff." Beverly looked awesomely happy as she announced her news. "Jean-Luc, Geordi, Worf and even Wesley are coming. The only two left to come are Captain and Commander Riker, who I believe are in drydock now."

Beverly had an almost evil grin on her face as she announced her news to the happily married couple. Since Data's 'death' almost three years ago, the Enterprise senior staff had not been in the same room for more than a couple of minutes. Deanna and Will were now only being blessed with their first child, and Geordi had just announced his engagement to Dr Leah Brahms, after over 10 years of chasing her.

"Well, Beverly," Deanna said cheerfully. "Make sure you include us on the list, we'll be there, as will my Little One."

The three other people looked at Deanna in concern. The grin on her face had very quickly turned to distress with her last comment. Beverly beat Ashlee to drawing out a medical tricorder and scanning the half-Betazoid counsellor. Obviously, Starfleet Medical couldn't draw the instinct out of the Doctor.

Beverly's face became even more concerned at the readings she was receiving.

"Deanna," she said. "You're going into labour. And the baby is in the breach position."

Ashlee, Will and Deanna all looked at Beverly Crusher in horror. Even Will knew a breach birth was dangerous.

_Interlude_

_Starfleet Cemetary, Memorial Park, Paris, Earth_

Beverly stood over Data's grave, remebering the day she had told Will and Deanna about the reunion. That was the day she went into premature labour with their daughter.

Beverly stepped over Data's grave to see the memorial dedicated to fallen comerades, ones who hadn't made it home.

It was the rustling leaves from behind her that had woken her up from the trace, but this time it was the singing birds which made her consciousness return to the trance...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No matter how many temper tantrums we throw, Star Trek never has and never will belong to the fans sobs, but fanfic exists so we can speculate what should happen after the series ends and Paramount see it as inefficient (to quote Seven of Nine) to produce more movies on the better series! (AKA Voyager and TNG)**

Star Trek: The Next Generation

Love of her Life

Chapter Two

_USS Titan, Utopia Planetia Space Station, Earth orbit_

The Sickbay was in a frenzy. Doctors and nurses were running around everywhere, shouting orders back and forth. The commotion was coming from a private room next to the Chief Medical Officer's office. Though main Sickbay still had patients occupying the biobeds, all on duty staff were focused on the activity in the private room.

The doors to Sickbay opened, allowing the ship's first officer to enter the chaos.

Looking around for his superior, Commander Brandon Graham almost bumped into Doctor Beverly Crusher, the woman currently visiting the ship in dry dock.

"Pardon me, Doctor," he said. "But do you know where I can find Captain Riker?"

The doctor's face was slightly flushed and the look on her face troubled the commander.

"Doctor! We need you over here!" Will Riker's voice called from the private room in Sickbay.

Commander Graham followed Beverly Crusher towards the voices and the commotion, and was almost horrified at what he saw.

Deanna Riker was lying on a biobed, a pained look on her face. Captain Riker was standing behind her, obviously providing some support.

"Doctor..." Deanna was almost crying. "Beverly, what is happening?" The look on the empath's face was a look of pain, worry and anxiety.

"Deanna," Beverly said. "The baby is coming out in a breached position, which means feet first. This type of birth is difficult at the best of times, but your baby is showing signs of distress, so it will be even harder than usual on both you and your child."

The compassionate eyes she was giving her half-Betaziod friend were almost the eyes of sadness.

"Thank you, Beverly," the counsellor said, her voice straining and her eyes squeezed shut against the pain. "I'm ready. Lets do it."

With a nod, the visiting Doctor moved into action. Moving around the biobed, Beverly began barking orders and moving the staff into position.

"Nurse, prepare an incubator. Doctor, set up for a foetal transport if the need arises, and have any monitoring equipment ready. Everyone else, please stand back or returned to your duties."

A chorus of "Yes, Doctors" echoed from the medical staff members, before they all moved into places accepted by Doctor Crusher.

"OK people, lets get moving!" Beverly took control of the situation, ready to bring Deanna and Will's baby into the world. "Deanna, you need to push with every contraction. Do you understand?"

Deanna merely nodded in Beverly's direction, bearing down with the contraction rocking her body. Will still stood behind his wife, holding her hands in support.

_OK, Imzadi, lets deliver this baby,_ Will thought, directing his thoughts towards his beloved the way she had taught him years ago.

_I'm ready, lets do this,_ she thought back to him, before briefly opening her eyes and locking her gaze with that of her husbands.

"Push, Deanna! Push," Beverly encouraged. "Come on, you can do it!"

_USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Utopia Planetia Space Station, Earth orbit_

Jean-Luc Picard sat in his quarters, facing the console on his desk. He was ready to accept the unknown transmission, though he really didn't know if he wanted to or not.

Overcoming the mental battle in his head, the captain reluctantly answered the call and was immediately pleased and surprised to see the faces of Beverly Crusher and Will Riker.

"Beverly, Will," he greeted, a warm smile playing at his lips. "To what do I have the honour of receiving your call?"

The pair of his former staff shared a look between them. "Captain, we are calling from the Titan. As we are currently docked at Utopia Planetia, and our former senior staff are all currently in the sector or already on Earth, Beverly has planned a get together for us."

"How so?" Picard asked sceptically, already having an inkling to where this conversation was going.

Beverly spoke up this time. "Well, since everyone is already here, we are meeting at Starfleet Headquarters at 1500 hours tomorrow afternoon to meet with some members of the brass who wish to see us, then we plan to spend the evening in Paris at a restaurant I found. So we can catch up and reminisce on old times..."

Another smile played at Jean-Luc's lips this time, a sure sign of his caving in.

"Please, Jean-Luc," Beverly said again. "Everyone will be there, Geordi and Leah, Will and Deanna, Worf and even Wesley. Please say you'll come, Jean-Luc..."

Damn, he thought, she knew he would give in when she used his first name like that. "All right then," he said, finally giving in to the woman he loved. "But on one condition, Beverly, that you come and visit the Enterprise first."

Hearing the ultimatum, Beverly knew she had won the arguement. "Of course I will Jean-Luc. I want to see how Kate Pulaski is holding up in my Sickbay."

Unsuccessfully trying to subdue a laugh, Jean-Luc smiled at the woman he had loved for years. "How about at 1600 hours today, then you can stay the night and we can go to the reunion tomorrow together."

"That I can accept. See you this afternoon, Jean-Luc. Titan out."

As the comm link closed, Jean-Luc Picard felt as if the purpose of his life had been returned to him. He had to get planning for Beverly's return.

"Picard to Bridge," he called into thin air.

"La Forge here, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" came Geordi's disembodied voice over the link.

"Geordi, how have you managed to keep Dr Crusher's reunion from reaching my attention?"

Chuckling, the engineer answered. "Sir, I was under strict orders not to tell you, or she would do something terrible to me. And, being a doctor, I know she is capable of torturous means."

"That I can believe, Geordi, that I can well and truly believe. Well, Beverly will be visiting the Enterprise this afternoon, arriving at 1600. As soon as she arrives, I will be off duty until we transport down to Earth. You will be in command until then."

"Understood sir. La Forge out."

With the closure of another comm link, Picard knew he had some serious planning to do before Beverly transported over.

'Then I really should be getting on with it,' he thought, turning his desk console to face his chair, ready to plan his evening.

_USS Titan, Utopia Planetia Space Station, Earth orbit_

Sitting on a biobed in Sickbay surrounded by family and friends, Commander Deanna Riker was exhausted yet exhilarated. The complicated birth of her daughter had worn her out, but made her connection with Will stronger than ever.

_Imzadi,_ she heard, the title running through her thoughts._ Imzadi, have you seen our daughter? She is as perfect as her mother._

"Beverly," Deanna called softly to her friend, responding to the message from Will. "Can you bring over my baby girl please?"

Beverly appeared from the next biobed over, a small pink bundle in her arms. "Here you go, mummy, your little baby girl."

Smiling, Deanna held her daughter close to her chest, careful not to drop the newborn.

_Hello my Little One _she thought to her child, passing down the nickname her mother had given to her upon birth._ Will was right, you are perfect, aren't you, my Little One?_

"Does she have a name?" Beverly asked curiously, wondering what she could call her goddaughter.

"Kalila," Deanna said, her gaze never leaving Will's. "Kalila Marie Riker. Lily for short."

"Lily," Will breathed. "My girls."

After leaving the three of them in silence for a few minutes, Beverly had to interrupt the new family. "Will, if you don't mind, we have to call Jean-Luc, since I hear the Enterprise is nearing dry dock. Care to join me?"

Will looked up from his sleeping daughter to smile at his friend. "Only if we leave Lily's birth as a surprise."

"Deal, and I'll tell Geordi to surprise the Captain of our comm call too."

"Sounds like fun," Deanna spoke up, her eyelids drooping. Handing Lily to Dr Ferguson, the exhausted diplomat lay down for a nap. "Give Jean-Luc my regards," she whispered, before falling into a deep, well deserved slumber.

"Let's go," Beverly said, turning to move away from her sleeping best friend.

Reaching the doors, Riker being the perfect gentleman, let the lady pass through first. "After you, to my ready room."

_Interlude_

_Surgeon General's office, Starfleet Medical, San Francisco, Earth_

Beverly sat behind the desk that had once belonged to her, the Surgeon General of Starfleet Medical. Her memories wandered to the picnic reunion the day before. That memorable afternoon was one she wasn't going to forget in a long time.

The door chime rang before the entrance revealed Admiral Janeway and Beverly's replacement.

"Kathryn, please come in. I see you have convinced Doctor Jameison to head up Medical."

Doctor Vanessa Jameison, a short woman with vibrant red, curly hair, stepped out from the Admiral's wake to position herself next to her predecessor.

"I hope to high hell you know what you're getting yourself into, Nessa. Once you become surgeon general, you belong to Starfleet." Beverly laughed, remembering her past three years in the position. "Good luck, Nessa."

"And to you too, Beverly," she wished.

Beverly Crusher rose from the chair, turning it to admit the younger woman into its comforts. Bending down to reach ear level with the doctor, Beverly whisered words of encouragement into her ear.

"Never, ever let your family out of your life. Just because you are Surgeon General doesn't mean you no linger have a life."

_Picnic Garden, grounds of Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth_

Nine transporter beams materialised in the secluded area of the picnic gardens outside of Starfleet Headquarters at exactly 1500 hours on the sunny afternoon the reunion had been planned.

Spying one another instantly, Geordi and Leah ran into eachothers arms, kissing quickly before attaching themselves by their hips.

Wesley saw Beverly, one of her hands in Jean-Luc's own protective grip, and bounded over towards his mother and former captain.

A loud clearing of a throat drew everyone's attention to the burly Klingon standing uncomfortably alone. "Worf," they all greeted, walking up to their old security chief in an effort to alleviate his discomfort.

"What, so we don't get hugs..." Will pouted from the edge of the group, one arm around his wife, the other supporting their baby daughter.

Beverly was the only person not to rush over and gurgle at the child, having delivered her and all.

"Now, who do we have here?" Jean-Luc asked inquisitively, poking the sleeping girl's face with a soft finger.

"This is Kalila Marie Riker, born 0938 hours, April 14 2382. Will and I call her Lily," Deanna had the warmest motherly smile on her face, obviously proud of her Little One.

"Where's this picnic we're here for?" Wesley spoke up from behind Will, Deanna and Lily.

Jean-Luc and Beverly shared a quick look, a wide grin and hug. Tapping his communicator, Jean-luc hailed his ship. "Picard to Enterprise. Energise."

A large assortment of picnic baskets, blankets and accessories materialised underneath the large oak tree to the rear of the clearing.

Gasping at the sight of the lavish assortment, Leah, Beverly, Deanna and Jean-Luc led the rest of the congregation to their meal.

After completely demolishing the large meal between the eight adults, everyone was content to lie around and catch up on the intergalactic gossip they had missed out on during their separations.

Jean-Luc was propped up against the trunk of the large oak, the only remaining tree to be over 200 years old. Lying with her head in his lap, Beverly had her fingers entwined with his, while their free hands were stroking eachother.

Will lay on his side, holding his head up with his right arm, his left hand stroking Lily's tiny body. Deanna lay stomach-down on the ground, her head and feet in the air.

Geordi and Leah sat side by side on the edge of the picnic mat, Leah trying unsuccessfully to avoid a strawberry directed by her fiance's fingers towards her mouth. Playfully, she swatted it away and braced herself for the next attack.

Wesley and Worf sat discussing tactical scenarios and reminiscing old times on the Enterprise-D.

This was the way they liked it.

The approaching sunset across San Francisco brought the memorable picnic to an end, forcing the men and women to rise from their comfortable positions and return to their respeective ships.

"Don't forget, we have a formal dinner with the brass tonight. Dress uniforms, the whole shebang," Beverly brought up as she was disentangling herself from Jean-Luc's grip. "And you are all expected to attend."

The harshness of the final comment made everyone look towards Wesley Crusher, the one person in their congregation noted for skipping out on formal dinners on more than one occasion.

"Yeah, Mum, I know," he said, defeated by the other seven adults who knew his thought patterns.

_Banquet Hall, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth_

Another eight transporter beams returned the people to Earth for their official dinner with the heads of Starfleet, the Admirality. As guests of honour, the eight adults took their seats at the head table, the lavishly decorated one to the left of the Federation heads.

Obviously the last to arrive, the entire congregation burst into applause at the appearance of the Enterprise legends, a team that had survived the Borg, brushes with death, separation and commemoration.

"Welcome," a person in the centre of the head table called out over the noise of the crowd. "Welcome, everyone, to the party celebrating the legends!"

_Author's Note: Does anybody know exactly when Deanna Troi started wearing her uniform in the series? This meaning the standard Staarfleet uniform, not her purplish jumsuits?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No matter how many temper tantrums we throw, Star Trek never has and never will belong to the fans sobs, but fanfic exists so we can speculate what should happen after the series ends and Paramount see it as inefficient (to quote Seven of Nine) to produce more movies on the better series! (AKA Voyager and TNG)**

Star Trek: The Next Generation

Love of her Life

Chapter Three

_Banquet Hall, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth_

The function after the completion of the main meal began with a series of speeches, all of which everyone found extremely boring, until the final speech on the agenda came up.

"And now, for the real reason behind tonight's dinner function. Recently, our surgeon general of Starfleet Medical, stepped down from her position to return to active service," Admiral Kathryn Janeway, a close friend of the Enterprise crew since her return from the Delta Quadrant, stood at the front of the room to present her speech. "It would be my pleaseure to formally offer Doctor Beverly Crusher a promotion, to the rank of Captain, and to command the flagship of Starfleet's soon-to-be commissioned medical fleet."

A huge round of applause echoed throughout the hall as all in attendance, especially Beverly's close friends, erupted in an enormous cheer for the woman they respected so much.

"The USS Medica is a new Dynasty-class medical vessel that will be ready for commission in approximately two months time. With a full crew compliment of 246, all she is waiting for is a Captain, First Officer, Chief Engineer and Diplomatic Ambassador."

All heads at the Enterprise table truned to look at Beverly, wondering if she would accept the commission or not.

Kathryn also looked directly at the doctor who well and truly deserved this commission and saw the woman was about to speak. "But, Beverly, there's one more thing before you acceot this post."

A chorus of whispers slowly started to be heard from the crowd, all curious at the other news yet to be presented.

"Starfleet Command has granted me one more promotion ofer, this time to the longest serving Captain in Starfleet," Even as she spoke, Kathryn Janeway looked Jean-Luc Picard directly in the eyes and gave him a warm smile. "The Medica will be needing a Diplomatic Amnasador, and the only person truly qualified for the job is a man who hasn't received a promotion in over forty years. Ladies and gentlemen, I would now like to extend my offer to Jean-Luc Picard, and promote him to the rank of Admiral, with the position as Federation Diplomatic Ambassador on the USS Medica."

Another round of cheers echoed throughout Starfleet's huge banquet hall, literally making Picard and Crusher rise from their seats and step towards Admiral Janeway to give their final answers.

As the featured pair reached the podium, the applause finally died down in respect for the officers standing before them. Jean-Luc and Beverly stepped forward together to address the congregation.

"This morning, I was readjusting to the idea of living aboard the Enterprise again. Now, as I stand before you tonight, I face you with the full intention of taking my own command of the medical fleet's flagship, but only if a certain person will accept his promotion with me." Beverly turned to look Jean-Luc directly in the face. "I'll only go if you come with me," she said, giving him an ultimatum.

Jean-Luc looked from Beverly, to Kathryn, to the crowd and then back to Beverly again. "Of course I'll come with you," he said, matching her soft tone of voice, before turning to readdress the anxious crowd. "We hereby accept our promotions and transfers to the USS Medica, but who will command the Enterprise?"

The crowd laughed, as Picard asked the question he was fairly sure he knew the answer to, but had to ask anyway.

Kathryn Janeway stepeed forward again, this time with her four year old daughter Maggie at her side. "I hereby promote you, Jean-Luc Picard, to the rank of Admiral and you, Beverly Crusher, to the rank of Captain. Now, as for the Enterprise, I hereby transfer Captain William T Riker and Commander Deanna Troi back to the Enterprise. Will, you are now captain of the flagship and Deanna as Senior Counsellor and Diplomatic Officer, the same positions you served aboard the Titan."

A cheer burst out from the Enterprise table, waking up baby Lily from her sleep making the Little One wail, which made everyone laugh again.

"Oh, and someone else has something to say," Kathryn said, hoisting up her young girl.

Maggie bent forward, ready to address the crowd. "Let's get this party started!" she yelled, her extremely cute childish voice making the audience laugh before they rose from their chairs to take the dance floor.

_USS Medica, McKinley Station, Earth orbit_

Picard and Crusher materialised in the main transporter room of the Medica and immediately stepped off the raised pad, continuing the conversation they had started aboard McKinley Station.

"But, Jean-Luc, I don't see how that can work. If we are doing medical rounds of the quadrant, why would we need a diplomatic officer?" The pair wallked into a waiting turbolift, ordering it to the Bridge.

"So, Beverly, you're wondering why I have been assigned here. Do you want to get rid of me or something?" he asked playfully.

They strode out of the turbolift onto the Bridge, which was roughly the same size of the Enterprise's command centre.

"What are you trying to say, Jean-Luc?" Beverly asked seriously, not liking where he was going.

Jean-Luc led the doctor to her command chair, gesturing she sit down in the Captain's seat while he tenderly bent down on one knee at her feet.

"Beverly," he began. "I know we have known eachother for more than forty years now, and I think you know I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

"What are you trying to say, Jean-Luc?" Beverly repeated, an anxious look on his face.

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard squirmed slightly where he was kneeling, before bringing out a small box from his back pocket. "What I am trying to say, Beverly, is that I love you, I have always loved you and I will continue to love you, even when you are old and grey. Beverly Howard," Jean-Luc had never really addressed this woman using her maiden name before, but wanted to see her reaction.

Beverly looked up from her hands to stare the man she loved full on in the face, the use of her maiden name drawing her attention.

"Beverly Howard, will you marry me?"

Though the Bridge of the yet-to-be completed USS Medica was deserted, the woman turned around in her seat to see if he was talking to someone else.

"No, Beverly, I am asking you. I am asking you to be my wife, to sleep with me every night, to wake up next to me every morning, to have an excuse to accompany me on away missions. Beverly, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Realising he was talking to her, Beverly turned to look Jean-Luc in the eye. He looked back at her, not breaking the gaze.

"Beverly, will you marry me?" he asked again, this time opening the small box in his hand, revealing a large diamond ring, in true fashion of his ancestors.

Beverly smiled, presenting her left hand for the ring to be placed on her finger. "Of course I'll marry you, Jean-Luc, but on one condition, though."

He smiled at her, stealing a quick kiss before answering. "And what, Madam Beverly, are your terms?" he cheekily asked.

"That we get married tonight, on Earth, in that picnic garden we were in today, in front of everyone, and that Kathryn be the one to marry us."

Jean-Luc bent in to kiss his new fiance before answering. "Acceptable terms, Madam Beverly. Should we contact the Enterprise now?"

"Only if I get a kiss first," she said, standing up and closing the distance between them, before finally submitting herself completely into the arms of the man she had loved for years.

_USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Utopia Planetia Space Station, Earth orbit_

Though command hadn't been officially changed over from Admiral Picard yet, Captain William T Riker was back on board the Enterprise, permanently.

Walking towards the Captain's quarters, where he, Deanna and Lily had already moved in, Will reviewed the previous night's events. Numbering them off on his fingers, he recalled the highlights of the function.

1. Beverly was promoted to Captain the Medical Fleet's flagship,

2. Jean-Luc had been promoted to Admiral and transferred to Beverly's ship as diplomatic officer,

3. He and Deanna had been transferred back to the Enterprise, this time in command

4. The best of all, Lily.

Entering his new quarters, Will saw Deanna sitting at the desk, in front of the comm screen, with Lily resting over her shoulder.

"What's up, Dee?" he asked, quietly walking over to the desk, before giving her a kiss and sitting down next to her.

Gently patting her daughter's back, Deanna played the message they had received not long before.

_Dearest Will, Deanna and Little Lily_

_You are hereby invited back to the Starfleet Headquarters Picnic Grounds at twilight tonight for a very special ceremony. Please wear your dress uniforms, a this will be a formal occasion. Though we cannot disclose the details of this surprise ceremony, you are expected to attend, and Lily will be pardoned for not being in uniform only if she is in her christening dress. _

_Do not discuss this matter with anyone, consider yourselves sworn to absolute secrecy. A special private transport will arrive at 1730 hours to deliver you to the grounds._

_This is not an order, but if you choose to ignore this communication, you will be ordered to report to the grounds._

_Remember, no questions,_

_See you there_

_Jean-Luc and Beverly_

As the communication ended, Deanna and Will shared a confused look.

"What do you reckon this is all about?" Will asked, an intense look of confusion plastered across his face.

Standing up to put Lily in her crib, Deanna answered softly. "I don't know, but it looks like we'll have to bring our dress uniforms out of the wardrobe again. They really are getting a workout this week, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Will replied, kissing his daughter on her forehead. "Sleep well, Little One," he whispered, placing her in her crib. Looking back at his wife, Will was still puzzled at one aspect of the communique. "And what did they mean about a christening dress?"

Deanna looked into his eyes, almost surprised at his lack of knowledge of the subject. "Will, christenings are an old Earth custom where parents of newborn children would have their infants presented to their friends in a ceremony, offically welcoming the child into their family. I have a feeling Jean-Luc and Beverly will be getting married tonight, and they want our Little One as part of their family as well."

Looking both surprised and relieved at the statement, Will took his _Imzadi_ in his arms. "Well, don't you think it's about time they did?"

"I think they've had it coming for atleast twenty years," Deanna said, kissing her husband passionately. "We had it coming too, but we finally saw past the differences and, well, now we have Lily."

"Amen to that," Will replied, before they lost eachother within themselves.

Main Engineering was in chaos when Geordi La Forge and his fiance walked into the department.

"Commander!" someone called, making Geordi and Leah walk over towards the Chief Engineer's office. "You have a priority one communique addressed to both of you waiting in here."

"Thanks, Lieutenant," La Forge said to the man he did not know, but was dressed in an SCE uniform. Since the Enterprise was in drydock for routine maintenace and a complete overhaul, it was understandable for SCE personell to be outnumbering the Engineering personell in the engine room.

As the console screen flickered on, Leah and Geordi shared a confused look as the faces of Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher appeared.

_Dear Geordi and Leah_

_You are hereby invited back to the Starfleet Headquarters Picnic Grounds at twilight tonight for a very special ceremony. Please wear your dress uniforms, a this will be a formal occasion. Though we cannot disclose the details of this surprise ceremony, you are expected to attend, and no questions are to be asked about the matter._

_Do not discuss this matter with anyone, consider yourselves sworn to absolute secrecy. A special private transport will arrive at 1730 hours to deliver you to the grounds._

_This is not an order, but if you choose to ignore this communication, you will be ordered to report to the grounds._

_Remember, no questions,_

_See you there_

_Jean-Luc and Beverly_

The couple shared another confused look, but didn't have the chance to say anything.

"All senior officers report to the Bridge."

They couldn't help but leave.


End file.
